Chapter 10
by ksjf2012
Summary: Sequel to chapter 9. A little bit of everything. Let me know what you think. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting so Long. The long and overdue sequel to chapter 9. This seriously is dedicated to DeniseDEMD. I love you. You're my spirit animal. **

I was beyond pissed. I was seething with rage. I was seeing red. I was probably shaking. I didn't know how to calm down. I just know I wanted to hit something and the closest thing to me, was my kid. I didn't want to hit him. My head told me that was a no, no. So I did the next best thing and stood up. I walked across the huge garage and faced the drywall that was framework for the house. I made a tight fist and breathed out hard. "Dad?" I raised my fist fast and punched the wall in front of me. Hard. I heard a crack, defiantly. But my adrenalin was through the roof and I felt no pain. I put my fist down fast and turned to see my 17 year old staring at me, worried and a little afraid. "Dad I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?!" He looked down fast and shoved his hand sin the front pocket of his sweater. "You could have been killed Kevin! You could have died last night and I would not have known! Because you lied to me, and you betrayed my trust!" He turned away sniffling quietly and I shook my head. "You wrapped you God damn car around a fucking Elk tree last night and all you can say is your sorry? What's next…your buddies forced you to drink too? Did they put a fucking gun to your head and make you drive drunk?!" I fell back against the wooden desk in my garage feeling dizzy. I was getting way worked up and too upset. My blood pressure was probably through the roof, and I had to step away from the situation. "It is a God damn miracle your alive. You are luckier than shit that you were drunk. Otherwise that tiny gash on your forehead could have been memory loss and permanent brain damage." He sneakily wiped his nose, but I still saw it from behind. I put my hands on my hips and hoped the tears forming in my own eyes didn't fall out. "Go up to your room. Your grounded." He turned quick and hurried into the house slamming the garage door behind him. I closed my eyes fast and pinched the bridge of my nose exhaling shakily.

I wasn't sure which was worst, getting the call from the cop telling me they had my son in custody at 4 in the morning, or bringing him home 5 hours later and blowing up in his face. I felt like a horrible dad but he…he could have killed himself. Or someone else. And I could not live with that. Ever. So was my yelling a little too loud? Probably. And was hitting the wall a little too much? Yes. But I was scared. I was completely over run with fear I didn't have time to think. "Babe?" I spun fast to the garage door and calmed down by about 100%. Janet stepped down the three steps and walked to me slowly, yawning. In her arms was our one year old daughter lying on her mother's shoulder, drinking from a bottle. "It sounded like it went well." I laughed and raised my right hand. She gasped loud and grabbed it causing Cassie to stir in her arms. "Kendall?!" She yelled as quietly as she could and shook her head. "I don't care how loud you yell! You shouldn't use violence to show your anger!"

"I know…trust me baby I know. I'm starting to regret it right now." I clenched my jaw shut tight and looked at the bloody mess of my hand.

"Come on…let's get you cleaned up before my parents come over. We're having brunch today, remember?"

I did remember, and I hated it. Her parents were my best friends, but right now I just wanted to explain to my son why I got so upset and then spend the day with him mapping out very carefully how grounded he was. I mean…no car, no girls, no computer and no phone. Solitary confinement. But I kept my thoughts to myself and walked up behind her to our room. She first put Cassie in her crib by our bed and covered her with a blanket. When she turned to me I smirked and walked backwards into the bathroom, urging her to follow with one finger. It's been three years, and I still felt the same way I did when I first kissed her. I loved her. From the very bottom of my soul to the tip of my heart. She was mine and only mine forever. I was the luckiest guy in the world.

She pushed me against the toilet and is at down staring up at her as she turned around and opend the cabinets. I reached out with my good hand and rubbed her soft but firm bubble butt sighing softly. She carefully swatted my hand away as she stood on tippy toes and grabbed the first aid kit. "I can't believe Kevin drove drunk last night." She turned quick and shoved me back a little. I yawned watching as she set the kit on the counter and sat on my lap sideways. I held around her with my good arm and set my elbow of my hurt hand on her bare thigh. While she opened up the kit I took in her sexy morning look. Hair disheveled here and there, no makeup, tiny silk black tank top with matching shorts underneath a white robe, open. If I wanted, I could have her on her back in this bathroom in a matter of seconds, but she didn't look in the mood. "When you left both Cassie and Jen started crying. It was like they knew their daddy was gone." I smiled nuzzling my nose into her neck and inhaled deep.

"Where is Jenny?"

"Sleeping still. I checked on her, gave her some water because she was thirsty and then let her sleep in some. I then checked on Josh who was sorting his laundry like I asked him to do last night and then he asked me if you were going to kill Kevin and I told him I didn't know." I chuckled sticking my tongue out. I licked her neck before biting on it softly. "Hey mister man. This was how we got the two sweetest little girls in the world. DO you want a third?"

"Not particular. Not after I had to bail my son out of jail tonight." She only sighed softly as she started to wipe my hurt knuckles. I hissed at the pain but hid it in her neck. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yupp. When you kissed me before you left." I smiled big kissing onto her neck. I sucked a little here and there letting her clean and then wrap my hand in an Ace bandage. She fastened it tight around my hand I wrapped around her tight pulling her into my body. I kissed her jaw and closed my eyes stifling another yawn. "If I know you as well as I think I do, you're worried you just scared you son."

"I'm worried he just scared himself." She pulled away gently and grabbed ahold of my face gave me a pity look. "Physically and emotionally." She nodded before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. The instant reaction that came through my head was to get her naked. She forced my mouth open, licking along my teeth and tongue, only egging me on more. My good hand sneaked to her stomach and pushed under her silk tank top. It was a little loose fitting, giving me easier access to her breast. My hand cupped around the right one, making her moan quietly and deepen the kiss. I squeezed her boob softly before moving it down and out from under her shirt. My next place of interest was between her legs and I barely got them spread, her still sitting on my lap, when I heard the pitter patter of a three year old running in our room.

"Daddy?! Mommy?!" Janet jumped off me fast and fixed her clothes stepping out of te bathroom. I took ina deep breath and stood up, just as Jenny ran into my legs. "Daddy!" I smirked and scooped her up quick setting her on my hip. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi pumpkin." I kissed her forehead gently as she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I walked out into the room seeing Janet looking through her closet and walked to Cassie's crib. "How did you sleep baby?"

"Fine!" I cringed a little hearing her high voice yell but laughed. I was a dad of four. Loud talking was my area of expertise. "Can you pour my juice daddy?" I nodded fast and let her slip out of my arms. She grabbed a teddy bear she must have dropped on her way in and ran back out of the room. I leaned against the white wooden frame of the crib and watched Cassie sleep.

"You want me to feed the kids? I know were having brunch…"

"Jenny is probably hungry. But don't give her too much. I'm making French toast." I nodded and leaned down brushing blonde hair off Cassie's face. "DO you mind taking Cassie down with you? I'm gonna hop in the shower." I glanced up just in time to see her take off the robe, slip out of the silk PJ's and walk to me in a plain black bra and thong set. I drank up the image fast as she kissed my cheek. When she walked away turned and watched her ass sway, grinning to myself.

After scooping up Cassie in her pink elephant blanket, and taking off my shoes, I walked out of the master shutting the door, giving Janet her privacy and walked right to Kevin's door. I knocked quietly, making sure Cassie stayed sound asleep and waited. I heard a TV get shut off and leaned against the frame waiting. When he pulled the door open, I hated myself immediately. His face was red. His eyes were red and glistening with tears. It was rare to see this kid cry. "You mind helping me with the girls?" He looked at his sleeping baby sister in my arms and nodded once. I turned and lead him downstairs where Jenny and Josh were sitting on the couch watching a mind numbing cartoon. "Josh will you bring Jenny out to the kitchen?" He only nodded scooping her up, ignoring her protest. When I got in the kitchen I handed Cassie over to Kevin who sat at the bar. I walked to the fridge grabbing the OJ and the milk. I walked to the cabinets and grabbed four regular cups and one coffee mug for me. I poured Josh and Jenny their juice and gave it to tem staring at Kevin. He was staring back at me. "Jenny baby…are you hungry?" I turned to her seeing her shaking her head while trying to drink. Josh laughed putting a dish cloth under her chin. "Okay you can go back out in the living room and watch TV but don't take your drink. You are the princess of spills." She set it down, halfway gone and smiled at me getting off her big brothers lap. Josh sighed grabbing his cup of OJ and followed out after her yawning. I then turned my attention to Kevin who was smiling down at Cassie. "I'm sorry I yelled." He looked up quick and I shrugged walking to the coffee pot. "My very first instinct when I saw you was to grab you, hold you and never let go. I was scared getting that call that you were in an accident. But that's not a good enough reason to scream in your face and use violence around you." I glanced over my shoulder at him and saw him close to crying. "I'm sorry."

"I am too dad. I really am. I don't know what I was thinking…I didn't think I was that drunk, honestly." I put up a hand silencing him and shook my head.

"Kevin, you blew a 4. 8. Do you know what the legal limit…for a 21 year old is?" He glanced down wallowing hard shaking his head. "0.8. And even then you shouldn't drive. Even then you should be 21." He nodded wiping his nose on the back of his hand still looking down. "So this is how it's going to be. You're grounded for three months." He looked up fast, mouth hanging open. "Kevin your license is revoked. For 6 months. I considered grounding you that long, but realized a few things." He gently shifted his sister in his arms and wiped his cheek on his shoulder. "One…your 17. You're a kid and kids are allowed to make mistakes. Because you aren't seriously hurt and no one else is, You're going to get it easy. Two…I'd be a hypocrite if I told you I'd never done something as dumb as this." He smirked but it fell fast. "I wasn't drunk when I crashed my dad's 64 Mustang, but I was high off my ass. And then there's three… you and I both know the next time you take a sip of anything alcoholic, you are going to remember this conversation. You will remember the day you came home with your tail between your legs and held onto your baby sister, lucky to be alive. Go ahead and look at her." I pointed to Cassie and he looked down crying again. "Don't do it again Kevin. Because the next time you might not be so lucky and that is not fair to me, or your mother. Or your siblings." He nodded fast pulling Cassie into him hugging her, making her squirm and wake up.

Two hours later, I was showered, dressed and ready to entertain my best friends. As I was getting the table set up in the backyard I heard the doorbell and then Jenny scream Grandma and Grandpa. I set the last plate down, when I heard something else. Something next door, which struck me as odd because we didn't have neighbors on either side of us. I walked quietly over to the right side of my fence and peered over, squinting through my sunglasses. There was a younger couple in the huge house next door holding onto each other looking at the many boxes of their stuff. I nodded softly and turned back to look into my own house. James was walking out onto the patio holding Jenny on his hip smiling wide. "Hey Gramps!" He turned to me fast and set Jenny down, casually flipping me off. It was awesome to get his daughter pregnant. Twice. It just made him seem that much more older.

"When you gonna get that pool back here?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out onto the huge amount of grass in my backyard. I walked to him watching Jenny run around and chase after a flying bug.

"When I don't have two tiny babies running around who could slip and hurt themselves by the pool." He sighed and looked at me. "Besides…when you gonna get that Harley you always talk about?" He laughed and shoved me gently.

"When my wife lets me." We both laughed, hard, at this knowing our wives were the bosses. Just the way ti works. Something I learned in the past three years, married to my second wife.

"Hey…it looks like we got new neighbors." He raised his eyebrows and I nodded to the fence. He walked to it quick and looked over sucking in a hard breath.

"Wow…sexy little thing aint she." I shrugged not really resembling what she looked like.

"You better be talking about me." I turned to the house and smiled at Claire and Janet walking out both holding breakfast items. "Did you hear about Kevin? Getting arrested?" James spun to me fast but I ignored him. I walked into Janet who was bending slightly setting a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. When she stood back up she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips softly.

"No but they got new neighbors?" Janet turned to the house next door, but I put a finger under her chin, turning her to me. I kissed her again getting an irritated sigh form her parents. Three years later, two kids and a beautiful wedding and they still gave me shit for being with their daughter. Playful shit, but still shit.

"Well let's hope they aren't hooligans. I don't want my grandbabies to be disturbed in their sleep." I rolled my eyes turning to Claire who blew me a kiss. "Speaking of which…when are we going to get those girls baptized?" I groaned putting my head back, closing my eyes.

"Mom…drop it please? We don't want to baptize them, until they understand what's happening." I heard Claire say whatever but my daughters voice caught my ear.

"Daddy can I keep it?!" I turned fast to see Jenny walking to me holding out a squirming worm in her tiny hand. Janet leaped out quick taking the worm from her, asking her to have Grandma wash her hands. I smirked as Janet set the worm back onto the dirt of her little garden and brush her hands off on her yellow sunflower dress. She put her hand son her hips and gave me a sexy smirk.

"She is totally your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Ulterior Motive

If I didn't happen to feel the shiver ripple next to my body, or hear the small yawn, I would have forgotten where I was, and who I was in the company of. I had a hand on a hip, and another on a small back, rubbing softly. I first looked to the bundle of the sleeping girl on my chest and smiled small. I then turned my attention to my beautiful wife, who was shivering against the cool summer night air. She had her legs pulled up to her chest with one arm around the bare skin of her shins, while her other hand rested on my right peck. I got a quick glance at her chest before looking back up at the night skin. "We should probably get her to bed." My hand on Janet's hip rubbed over the fabric of her yellow sundress a couple times, getting her attention.

"She needs to brush her teeth and get in PJ's. Don't let her fool you." I tried to look offended, knowing I always fall for my daughters cries and big eyes, but not being ashamed. I would bend over backwards for my 3 year old daughter and I didn't think that made me a bad father. Yes, she needed to brush her teeth and change out of her summer dress but if she was tired, and started crying, I'd give in. She knows how to pull at my heart strings. "Here…I think the boys are still in the living room. I'll take her. Maybe you and the boys could clean up a little before going to bed." Janet gently pulled Jenny off me and blew me a small kiss. Jenny squirmed and started to protest but curled into her mother's body. "Do me a favor when you come up baby." I stood up fast, slipping one hand up under her dress and running my hand over her bare ass cheek. She sighed and batted her long eyelashes at me shaking her head softly.

"How about I just do you?" Her mouth fell open fast and I dove in. I kissed her hard and rough. I was a little intoxicated by the beer I had at lunch and dinner, but I blamed James. Him and Claire stayed over all day with us as we soaked in the summer sun. Him and I got a little drunk, and I still was slightly drunk. Which is probably why she pushed me back. But her cheeks were flushed and it looked like a lit a lust fire inside her.

"Will you bring up a drink. Soda water, juice, I don't care." I nodded softly before kissing Jenny's cheek and lightly smacking Janet's soft yet firm ass.

"Sure baby. I'll come in and kiss the girls goodnight as well." She nodded and walked around me going to our screen door leading into the house. I followed after her a second later after grabbing our empty glasses and Jenny's sippy cup. I walked into the house hearing the low volume of the boys video game and locked the back door. I closed the blinds, walked into the kitchen sighing at the huge mess there, but ignored it for the time being. I set the cups on the counter, closed every window in the kitchen and dining room, locking them, before walking out to the boys.

It took a few minutes to pull them away from their game but I finally got them up and into the kitchen to help me clean. Josh went to putting the leftover food away, while Kevin loaded the dishwasher for me. I wiped down the counters, cleaned the stove and dried the pots and pans too big to fit in the dishwasher after Kevin washed them. I talked to them about the start of school coming up in a week neither of them sounding too thrilled about it. I stayed away from talking to Kevin about his drunken adventure last night, not wanting to fight, and by the time we finished cleaning both of them looked tired and ready to collapse. I sent them upstairs, telling them I loved them and to have a goodnight sleep. I then grabbed two cherry cokes form the fridge and poured a glass of water for Jenny. I walked into the living room, turned off all the lights, locked up all the windows, and the front door and went upstairs.

After kissing Jenny's forehead, tucking her into her blankets I checked on Cassie. It was going to be the first night we didn't have jenny in her crib in our room. It was like pulling teeth with Janet because she was in a very new stage with her youngest child. She never wanted to leave her side. And instead of putting her in her own room which has been set up for a year, we decided to put her with Jenny. Because Jenny's room was right next to ours, sort of, and if Cassie started crying, we would hear it right away. I was hoping we wouldn't, not because I'm a horrible dad, but because I was trying to get laid tonight, and nothing kills the mood like a crying baby. Of course the next worse thing to hear or see, si your wife's sleeping body.

When I walked in my room, I could see Janet's dress, thong and bra on the floor in a heap at the end of our bed. I closed our bedroom door and sighed quietly cursing at the world. I quietly walked to my side of the bed and set down our drinks slipping out of my sneakers. I simultaneously took off my shirt and threw it to the hamper by my closet. I took off my jeans, leaving my boxers on, wondering how mad she would get if I jacked off next to her while she slept, but not really caring. Especially because when I pulled the blanket and sheet back I got hard. Instantly. I'm not saying it's been a while, but the last time we had sex was a few weeks ago when the boys were at their mothers, and the girls were spending the day with James and Claire. We banged on the bathroom floor after taking a shower together. It was nice, but it wasn't any kind of love making I desperately wanted. And sliding into bed next to her sleeping body made me frustrated, and the only thing I could do was put my hand in my boxers and start to stoke myself.

I was barely touching myself for a minute, eyes closed shut lazily, before I felt a hand on my chest. I turned my head to the left gently and opened my eyes smiling. Janet was staring at me one hand rubbing my peck. She smiled small and pushed herself up pulling my hand out of my boxers. "When was the last time we had sex in this bed?" I laughed and gripped her hips as she straddled my waist. I pulled myself up and kissed her collarbone moaning quietly feeling her rubbing my shoulders.

"When we found out you were pregnant with Cassie. You got me drunk and took advantage of me." She laughed sweetly over top me making my knees weak. Thank God I wasn't standing.

"You need to shave babe." Her fingertips gently rubbed over the stubble on my chin and jaw making my head tilt up and look at her. Her hair was a little messy and she had taken off all her makeup form the day, but she still looked so beautiful. I let my own hands run down her thighs and run back up dipping my thumbs in-between them. My right thumb gently flicked over her inflamed clit. Her head was thrown back and her hands went back to my shoulders squeezing hard. "Ohh babe…you can't tease me tonight." I only smirked hatching an evil plan in my head.

I worked quick, flipping her onto her back spreading her legs wide open. I wasted no time in pressing my lips onto her clit, and shoving three fingers inside her. Her scream echoed around our room, bouncing off the walls, not effecting either of us. I worked my mouth and fingers, in and on her as she squeezed and tugged on her breasts. I watched with wide eyes as she got off just by my tongue and fingers. My dick was hard as a rock but pleasuring her was a little more important right now. We weren't on the same page as usual, because while I wanted to push her over the edge, giving her an amazing orgasm before I fucked her, she had different plans. She sat up fast pushed on my shoulders and made me sit back against our headboard. She climbed on me after pulling my cock out and sat right down on it. I wrapped tight around her shoving her mouth into mine, to silence her screams. Her hands went to my neck where she held gently, and bounced. I mean…bounced on my dick. I could faintly hear the headboard smack into the wall behind it, but wasn't worried about any of kids hearing. The wall wasn't against any wall connecting the rooms, and the house was pretty sound proof. It was important to me that the kids never walked in on something like this, or heard something like this at night. I didn't want to scar them.

"Kendall?" I put my head back, breathing out hard, squeezing my eyes shut grabbing a hold of her ass cheeks. "I think…I think we should go somewhere with the kids this week. Like…like a last minute vacation before the boys go back to school."

"Sure pretty girl…whatever…just…just a little bit more." I groaned quietly, curling my toes, concentrating on not cumming inside her. I loved having kids but 5 would be pushing the limits.

"I already made plans with my mom." I opened my eyes fast and glanced at her sweaty, red face as she continued to fuck herself on my dick. Even though I was distracted and slightly worried about the news she just spilled on me, I still came. I couldn't help it. Her tits were bouncing, she was moaning my name and most importantly, I was inside her. And that is exactly where I came. I emptied completely in her, while she yelled my name in my right shoulder. She groaned loudly, before biting down onto my shoulder and slumping against me.

"Babe…no condom." She laughed quietly panting.

"I'm on the pill. Trust me. I'm not going to get pregnant." I closed my eyes putting my head back and shook my head slightly.

"So…you already made plans with your mother?" She groaned getting off me, and sliding back under the covers of the bed, snuggling against her pillow. I also fell back into the bed putting one arm behind her back, pulling her into me. I pressed my lips against her forehead and sighed quietly. "Should I be worried?"

"No…my mom wants to treat me to a spa day…while she watches the girls. In that time, you and my dad, I guess he doesn't know about it yet, are going to take the boys, and my brother camping, up in the mountains. You guys are leaving tomorrow." I rolled my eyes slightly hating Claire, but not saying anything, because I was too tired to fight. "I told her it would be impossible to convince you…because I don't think you'll want to leave the girls…"

"Especially alone with your mother." I was smacked lightly, but I wasn't happy. I understood the girls were Claire's granddaughters, but they were my kids. Mine and Janet's, and regardless of the fact that Janet was a new parent, I was not. I know how to raise children. Even if they are girls. I know how to take care of kids. For whatever reason, I don't think Claire trusts me with my girls. It was irritating as hell and Janet was absolutely right. I didn't want to leave the girls with Claire. "Forgive me for saying this, but I think your mother has an ulterior motive for wanting me out in the woods for a couple days. And I think it has something to do with the comment she made this morning. About the girls getting baptized." Janet shot up fast, swung her legs off the bed and stood walking to her closet.

"Kendall…"

"No…that's fucking ridiculous. I'm not going to let your mother raise our girls Janet. And you shouldn't want her to either."

"She's just being helpful. You love camping…I love going to spas. She just giving us a break."

"I don't need a break from my family. And I sure as hell don't need her corrupting their heads, especially Jenny who is very impressionable right now." Janet turned slowly slipping on her robe shaking her head.

"Do you hear how ridiculous you sound right now?" I chuckled sitting up running a hand through my hair. "I'll admit I was a little weary about it, but she is their grandmother. She loves those girls."

"So…you buttered me up with sex, thinking I was just going to give in and go along with whatever bullshit story she told you?" Her arms crossed over her chest and her jaw locked in place. "I'm not doing it Janet. Unless your mother tells me the truth for wanting to be so helpful."

"You have known my mom for over 20 years. You think she would do something like this?"

"Yes." She frowned and turned back to her closet shutting the door shaking her head. It looked like she was going to say something else, get us in a huge fight, making me probably sleep out on the couch but both of us froze hearing the yell followed by a cry and scream. And then I heard something slam. Probably a door. She turned to me, worry written all over her face, and I jumped out of bed. It didn't sound like it came from our house, but form our neighbors. I almost panicked, not remembering we had new neighbors, but when I heard the yell again I snapped to realty knowing someone was in trouble.

"Kendall?" I shook my head walking to my closet. I grabbed the metal bat propped against the wall by the door and pointed to her cell on her dresser.

"Call the cops. Stay in the house. I pulled open our bedroom door hard and fast and walked to eh stairs. I heard two doors open behind me but hopped down stairs. I turned on the living room light when I got there, and clicked the front door lock unlocked.

"Dad?" I turned before opening the door and watched Kevin walk to me zipping up a sweater. "What's going on?"

"I don't' know. Stay in here with Janet and you brother and sisters." He nodded once and locked over my shoulder as I opened up the front door. I stepped out onto our patio, making the motion sensor light set off. I heard another yell and to my horror, the sound of someone getting slapped. I jumped down the stairs of the patio and rushed across the lawns connecting our front yards together.

"I'm sorry Ben!" The front door to my neighbor's house pulled open and a young guy, maybe in his mid-twenties came walking out fast. He looked drunk. Like piss drunk. He didn't even notice me as he rushed to a Mustang sitting in the driveway and got in. I was going to stop him, as I noticed a beer bottle in his right hand but he sped off to fast, and peeled out of the neighborhood. Just as his car turned a corner, a girl, holding her face stumbled out of the house crying loudly. "Ben!" I dropped my bat to the grass and hurried to the girl who was now sitting on the bottom step of her patio. I crouched down in front of her setting a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. She cried out quietly and put her face in her hands shaking her head. "I'm sorry…I…we didn't mean to wake you and your family…" I shook my head and tucked a finger under her chin making her look at me. Her right eye was swelling up, red and bruised and her bottom lip was busted and bleeding. She also had a red print forming on her left cheek. "He's…he's not a bad guy…he was just upset, and he's been drinking and…"

"Shh….you don't deserve this." She locked eyes with me and I smiled small.

"Kendall?" I turned my head to my house and stood up slowly helping the girl stand. Janet walked over to us quickly covering her mouth seeing the girl next to me crying quietly and shaking softly. "I…I called the cops." I nodded and turned to the girl crying harder now. "We…we should get her inside. She's…she's bleeding pretty bad." I only nodded and let Janet walk to the girl holding her shoulders, leading her back into her own house.

"let me get some clothes on." Janet only nodded to me and quietly told the girl she was going to be okay. I grabbed my bat before walking up to my house. My kids, all four of them were standing in the doorway with wide eyes, looking terrified. Cassie was actually baling her eyes out and Jenny was snuggled into Kevin's arms looking terrified. I gave a fake smile and prepped myself for telling them why our new neighbor was hurt and scared for her life of a man who claimed loved her. It wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3:What's Best For You

I've never had to deal with the cops ever. I'm a good person and I associate with good people. So while I held around this sobbing girl, who was only 19 living off her parents money with her deadbeat boyfriend, I explained to the officers what happened. I told them everything I heard and saw, and when I finished they asked me to take her somewhere else, somewhere quiet, while they talked to Kendall. The older officer defiantly gave me a weird look, seeing as I was a younger girl, married to an older guy but I quietly told him to fuck himself. I sat in the girls living room while she drank some tea I made her and wiped her eyes. I heard her give her name to the officer and wanted to ask if she was okay, but didn't know if it would be weird to call her by her name. I just met her, and not under the best circumstance. "How are you feeling Haley?" She turned to me and smiled small setting her cup down. I could hear quiet talking coming from the kitchen of the three men but ignored them.

"I actually feel embarrassed. I'm here a day and already the cops are called." I frowned scooting closer to the edge of my seat. "Ben has a drinking problem, but he's not a bad guy. He just got mad at me because I spilled my drink on the carpet and he had every right to be mad at me." I wanted to looked appalled that this girl could even think like this but kept my opinion to myself. She wiped her face again, avoiding the welt on her cheek. "When he comes home, everything will be alright and we won't ever bother you guys like this again."

"It's not a problem Haley. I am glad we could help." She smiled small and picked her mug back up just as the cops and Kendall walked out, none looking happy. I stood up and let Kendall walk to me kissing my temple slipping an arm around my waist. I held around him loosely seeing the cops stand in front of Haley who stood up looking worried.

"Mrs. Jones…are you going to press charges?"

"No." Kendall sighed over top of me, turning away from the girl pushing me harder into him. I laid my head on his chest and felt nothing but pity for her. "He isn't a bad guy." I was getting sick of her saying that but again kept my mouth shut. "I don't want any problems okay…I'll be able to calm him down when he comes home." The officer, the older one, just shook his head and pulled out a card form his pocket handing it to her.

"When there is another problem call me. After you call 911 of course." He turned nodding to Kendall and I and walked out grumbling to himself. The door slammed shut behind them and I turned quick to Haley who was biting her bottom lip looking at the card the officer gave her.

"Haley?" She looked up fast and wiped her tears away smiling.

"I appreciate you guys helping me, but I need to find him before he gets himself into more trouble." I was actually very surprised to watch her shoo us out of her house. I clung onto Kendall as we were hit with the cold night air and turned back to see the door get slammed in our faces. I sucked in a hard breath and let Kendall lead me back to our house.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to press charges. They need to find him and lock his drunk ass up. Not only did he beat his girlfriend, he's driving around town drunk." I squeezed my eyes shut tight and held onto him tight letting him walk me up the patio stairs. When I could feel the warmth of our house I opened my eyes and glanced at the kids staring up at us. Kevin stood up fast and looked at me, just like his father does sometimes. He was making sure I wasn't hurt because I probably looked it. He scanned me over carefully before turning to his dad scrunching his eyebrows. "Josh…can you take your sister upstairs please?" I looked to Josh who frowned but carefully picked up Jenny who was sound asleep on the couch. He glared at us as he walked up but still held her carefully and when he disappeared, Kendall gently nudged me to the couch. Kevin helped me sit but walked into the kitchen after Kendall. I put my head in my hands and breathed out shakily closing my eyes.

I don't know when, but I fell asleep. I slept like a baby but only because I was too sad to care how uncomfortable the couch was. When I woke up, I felt bad about all the times Kendall and I have fought and I've made him sleep on the couch. I had to blink the sun into my vision as I sat up and glanced around the bright, quiet living room. I sat back pushing hair out of my face and yawned. I faintly heard a little giggle from the kitchen and stood up smiling small.

I stepped quietly into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway leaning against the frame. Kendall was sitting at the table with Jenny in his lap, and Cassie in her highchair inches form him. Jenny was sipping form an apple juice box and Cassie was eating peaches. She put her spoon in the plastic cup and tried to take a peach chunk out but it slipped off the spoon and fell onto her highchair table. She squealed with laughter, making Kendall laugh and reach forward with a napkin and wipe her face. When he sat back he glanced over her head and saw me. He smiled big and motioned me to come in. I pushed off the frame of the door and walked to him. Jenny put her juice box on the table and put her arms straight up. "Mommy…" Her voice was quiet and sounded tired, so I picked her up, let her wrap around my body and snuggle in my neck, as I took her spot on Kendall's lap. There was a soft, sweet little kiss to my open neck in the back and sat back against him smiling at Cassie who was happily munching on her peaches.

"How'd you sleep?" I turned my head slightly looking for Kendall to answer my question and he chuckled rubbing Jenny's back.

"I didn't. After I talked with Kevin about what happened, he went to bed and I sat out in the living room and watched you sleep." He shook his head looking at me and frowned. "I can't stop thinking about it Janet. How could a man do that to a helpless, defenseless girl? And how could she stay with him? I just…" He ran a hand over his face and groaned sitting back. "I feel so weird. I have two daughters to take care of. I just think of what I would do if I found out one of them were with a horrible guy like that. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I frowned big and pushed off his chest kissing Jenny's head.

"Baby…will you do mommy a favor and go wake up your brothers? And ask them to bring down the Lion King?" Jenny leaped off me, and skipped out of the kitchen. I swung my legs onto his and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck while the other rested on his jaw. I softly ran my pointer finger over his bottom lip and shook my head. "We are not going to raise stupid girls. And you would never let anyone or anything hurt them. Don't stress about this please? Its going to turn your hair grey and as sexy as you would be as a silver fox…" His arms were around my body fast and he was kissing my lips hard. I smiled into his kiss, running my hand through his hair, while my other hand cupped his neck. I turned my head slightly closing my eyes sighing out quietly. He continue to kiss along my jaw and down my neck where he sucked and bit gently. "So we never got to finish our discussion from last night…about you going camping with my dad and the boys…"

"You want to have a fight right now?" I opened my eyes hearing a mumble from my one year old still in her high chair. I turned my head and smiled at her as Kendall licked from my neck to the shell of my ear. He bit down roughly pulling me tighter into him.

"Well here's the thing…when I talked to my mom about it, Josh over heard, and is way over excited about going. He wants to go camping with his dad and big brother. He wants to be a man and build a fire, kill a deer. Are you going to deprive him of that?" He sighed loudly at me and I turned my head fast cupping his cheek. He yawned big and sat back completely shaking his head. "How about I go talk to my mom and see what her plans are for the girls. Will that make you feel better?" He only nodded rubbing my skin on my hip. I smirked and leaned into him to kiss him again but stopped hearing a giggle form Jenny and running footsteps. I sighed pushing off Kendall's lap and stood up looking down at Cassie.

"Daddy! Josh is gonna get me!"

"And so am I!" I glanced up as I picked up Cassie and smiled at Jenny who was running for her life away from her big brothers. She ran right to her dad who scoped her up and put her on his right shoulder. Josh smiled small at her and walked into the kitchen, scratching his chest.

"Well you guys might want to find the tents and sleeping bags. I'll go to the store and get you guys some food and sunscreen for your trip." Kevin yawned loudly taking the seat next to the highchair and took a peach form Cassie's bowl. I glared at him but he ignored me.

"Can you get beer?" I didn't have to be quick enough to smack the back of his head, because Kendall did for me. Kevin laughed and rubbed the back of his head shaking it at his dad. "I'm just kidding…I'm a whiskey kind of guy." Kendall sighed setting Jenny on the ground and slipped a hand around my waist. He pulled me back into him, kissing Cassie's head and then mine.

"If you could maybe grab a case of water. We're running low." I only nodded glancing at Cassie in my arms who was staring at her sister bouncing on her toes watching Josh make himself a bowl of cereal. "You want to take the girls?" I frowned shaking my head slightly and gently put Cassie in her dads arms.

"I'm going to go see my parents and maybe convince my dad to go shopping with me. It would be a hassle. Besides…" I kissed his lips quick before turning and walking out. "You're going to be gone for 6 days. Spend some time with them."

It was a struggle to get away from the house. I was pretty tired still, and I didn't want to be away form Kendall at the moment. And the girls, especially Jenny wanted to come, and didn't want me to go by myself. I hated seeing her crying face as I drove away but Kendall bent down pulling her into him holding her gently. She was in good hands.

BY the time I pulled up to my parents' house, I couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across my face. I loved my parents. I sometimes missed living in this house, and I missed hearing my dad's lames jokes all the time, and I missed eating my mom's cooking, but I was happy where I was in my life and nothing could change that. It didn't mean I couldn't act like a little girl again around my parents. I jumped out of my car, not even bothering to lock it up. I also didn't even bother to knock, I just let myself in. When I shut the door I noticed my dad sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open in front of him. I smiled and started to walk towards him, but hearing his voice stopped me and made me smile even bigger. "You know how I knew that was you?" He turned slowly holding a coffee mug and smirked. "Your car sounds like crap. Doesn't that husband of yours know how to fix cars?" I giggled walking towards him, picking up speed when I saw him standing. I threw myself into his chest and hugged tight around him closing my eyes. "Kendall told me what happened last night, with your neighbor. How you doing princess?" I held around him tighter and shook my head.

"She was so hurt by this guy, and is staying with him. That is pretty messed up but seeing the cuts and her bruised eye…it was hard to deal with dad." He sighed over top of me rocking us gently. I opened my eyes and smiled. "But Kendall was so good through it all. He was so sweet to her…" My dad chuckled and we pulled away slowly hearing footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah he's like that. I wouldn't expect anything less." I laughed quietly and turned to come face to face with my brother and mom. My brother looked irritated as he walked past us, avoiding my dad's vision. My mom put on a small fake smile hugging around her arms staring at me.

"Hi sweetheart. Where are the girls?" I frowned fast and turned to her completely crossing my arms over my chest.

"SO what do you plan on doing when I'm at that spa and the guys are camping?" My mom chuckled and walked between me and my dad to the kitchen table. She sat down grabbing a coffee mug and taking a sip. My dad held the back of my head and kissed my forehead before walking out, and into the kitchen where I could hear my brother doing something.

"Well I was going to take them to the park, get some new clothes…normal grandma and grandchildren things." I frowned taking my dad's abandoned seat and set my keys on the table in front of me. "Let me guess here…Kendall thinks I'm going to take them to a strip club to learn a few moves and get them high on coke?" I sat back looking down at my bare legs. "Why doesn't he trust me with your kids?"

"Because your don't trust him with your grandchildren. And they are not just my kids." I looked right in her eyes and gritted my teeth. "He is an amazing father. And a perfect husband. He's the love of my life mom and you need to stop bringing him down. Stop harassing us about getting the girls baptized and please for the love of God mom stop trying to play mother to my children. Those girls have the best parents in the world, who love them with their entire hearts. Let us raise them the way we want."

"The way you want isn't what's best for them." My mouth parted open gently and she sat up shaking her head giving me a mean stare. "Jesus Christ Janet…you had your first child at twenty and got married at twenty one, to a man who is twice your age!" I stood up fast grabbing my keys and turned walking out of the dining room. This was nothing new. Almost every week she gives me the same bullshit speech. Forget that I gave her two gorgeous grandchildren. I'm just a dumb slut who threw her whole life away. "Janet wait…you need your pass for the spa." I stopped quick and spun even faster unable to believe she would think I would let her watch the girls, especially now. She had an envelope in her hand, and when she got to me she put it right out in front of my chest.

"Are you nuts?" We locked eyes quick and she raised her eyebrows. "You think after what you just told me, I'd let you watch my kids for four days?" I shoved the envelope out of my way and continued on my path out of her house.

I was barely at my car before there was running behind me and I was grabbed and spun. I was forced to look at my brother who not only looked angry, looked sad. "I think mom and dad are getting a divorce." For the second time in two minutes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He let me go and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "They are always fighting…always Janet. Something is going on with mom, has been for a while, and she's taking it out on dad. I don't know what is wrong with her but I don't think dad isn't going to stick around to find out. Going on this camping trip was his idea. He just wanted to get away…talk to Kendall I guess." My stomach twisted into knots and he sighed leaning against my car. "I'm trying to think what would be worse…having them divorce in my senior year or when I was two. This just means I'll have to have separate houses…deal with them putting me in the middle, because they do now…" I quickly hugged my brother, pulling him into my body hard and closed my eyes.

"You know you are always welcome at my house. I know for a fact Kendall wouldn't care."

"I know sis…I've almost called a few times, but dad has always taken me out, gotten me out of the house while he cooled down and let mom sit by herself. You know mom has been hanging around Ashely again right?" I pulled away quick and he chuckled nodding. "Yeah she came by here a couple days ago. Dad was fucking livid. He told mom he never wanted Ashely in our house again but mom just ignored him and they talked shit about Kendall and drank themselves to sleep." I fell back against my car next to my large and strong brother. I hadn't noticed it but he's grown up alto and was a spitting image of my father. The muscles, the hair, the perfect flawless skin. And it was working in his favor. Girls lining up at the door. "I kind of don't want my nieces around Ashley, and I won't tell you how to raise your kids but please don't let mom watch them while were gone." I frowned and looked up at him but before he could answer the front door was forced open harshly and we turned to watch my dad walk out, two duffle bags in one hand, and two sleeping bags in the other.

"Chris…go grab our tent in the garage real quick…honey do you mind driving us?" I only shook my head slowly seeing my mom standing in the door frame looking sad as she watched my dad throw the stuff in the trunk of my car. I cleared my throat and turned to him smiling small.

"I need to make a grocery run if you guys don't mind." He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Of course not." I could only nod as my dad got in the passenger seat of my car and slammed the door shut behind him. I turned to my mom quick who was biting her bottom lip so she couldn't cry. I could only shake my head and open up my door watching Chris walk out with a longish bag in his hands.

"Maybe you should go to the spa instead mom. Clear your head. And maybe you should take Ashely with you." I didn't wait to see her reaction or hear what she had to say because I climbed in the car and shut my door hard.


End file.
